<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't ever tame your demons (but always keep em on a leash) by guromilks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704501">don't ever tame your demons (but always keep em on a leash)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guromilks/pseuds/guromilks'>guromilks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religion, Trans Male Character, a lot of religious guilt, trans felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guromilks/pseuds/guromilks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix needs to lose his virginity. it’s not even that he wants to, he needs to. </p><p>he just needs to feel someone else, really. he knows what it’s like to feel himself, knows what it feels like to quietly rub himself through his jeans when he sneaks off to the bathroom during church, knows what it’s like to slide two fingers inside himself at 3am when it’s dark and his parents are asleep and no one can judge him for how disgusting he is. </p><p>(except maybe god, but felix honestly doesn’t give a fuck about god or what he thinks because he’s pretty sure god gave up on him the moment he bought his first binder and changed his name.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't ever tame your demons (but always keep em on a leash)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i hope you enjoy this filth!</p><p>my prompt was prompt #3; person a is trans (preferably ftm!) and gets absolutely destroyed by person b!</p><p>of course i couldn't make it normal and i had to make the whole fic about demon sex and religion - but enjoy nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>felix needs to lose his virginity. it’s not even that he wants to, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he just needs to feel someone else, really. he knows what it’s like to feel himself, knows what it feels like to quietly rub himself through his jeans when he sneaks off to the bathroom during church, knows what it’s like to slide two fingers inside himself at 3am when it’s dark and his parents are asleep and no one can judge him for how disgusting he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(except maybe god, but felix honestly doesn’t give a fuck about god or what he thinks because he’s pretty sure god gave up on him the moment he bought his first binder and changed his name.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so now he’s here, on his bedroom floor - surrounded by candles, candies and different kinds of stones and gems that he spent far too long searching for. he makes sure that his internet history is cleared before he starts anything - sure that if his mother caught him looking up “</span>
  <em>
    <span>how to summon a sex angel!?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would disown him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>everything is in place. felix takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and blows out the largest candle. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and nothing happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s not sure why? he did everything right, followed all the steps and organised everything - so why isn’t it working?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s about to open his eyes and blow out all of the candles, toss the gemstones in the trash and go back to bed when it gets cold. not even cold, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and suddenly he’s aware that he’s not alone. the smell of burning salt makes him want to sneeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>salt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the summoning spell called for sugar, didn’t it? and felix was too excited, too nervous and jittery to double check which container he stole from the pantry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and now that leaves him with one terrifying question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he just summon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“open your eyes, baby boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>felix akes a shaky breath and slowly opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and holy fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he has no idea who or what he just summoned, all he knows is that it’s fucking beautiful. pretty pink lips and cheeks with cute dimples, eyes that glow in the dark and small fangs peeking out from where the creature is grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>felix thinks he just summoned a demon. he summoned a fucking demon, didn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the demon giggles a little when they move towards him, eyes absolutely glowing at how poor felix scoots away from them. he doesn’t even realise he’s pinned himself into a corner until his back hits the wall and the cute demon pins him up against it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>felix has no idea what to say, what to do, at a loss for words because of the pure terror coursing through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you smell innocent.” the demon whispers, eyes trailing from the terrified look on felix’s face all the way down to the heat that they can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> from his crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and honestly, as terrified as he is, felix can’t bring himself to try and move or run, not when the demon in front of him has such a sweet and soft voice that flows through him like honey, a smile that glows and makes him feel like everything is weirdly gonna be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>when the demon moves their face closer to his, felix whimpers. he tries to look away, but he can’t, and he’s about to try and form some kind of sentence, some kind of plea to ask the demon to leave him alone because this was an accident, he didn’t mean for this to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but the demon beats him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“look, i know you’re freaked out, but listen – i can’t leave here until you lose that innocent smell. you summoned me here, you know i have to take your virginity, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>felix nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you can call me chan.” the demon smiles, his pretty lips curving around his fangs. “i know that you want this! that’s why you tried summoning something to begin with, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah. i just thought –“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan cuts him off with a finger to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i know, baby. can i get a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, okay lixie,” and fuck, a dumb nickname like that shouldn’t make felix as wet as it does. “you want me to do this, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yes,” he says, “i’m terrified but yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan takes felix by the chin and turns his head to look them right in the eye. chan speaks softly, but his eyes have changed from blue to a glowing, bright yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“good boy,” he coos, “lemme do all the work, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>felix nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he can’t help but smile at how gentle chan is, how kindly and sweetly they handle him, how careful they are despite being a demon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>his smile fades whenever chan reaches between his legs and rubs, and his jaw drops open and the moan he lets out sounds absolutely wrecked. he’s only been touched once and he’s already clinging to chan like his life depends on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“aww, you’re so sensitive! do you like it, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chans voice is teasing, like he’s making fun of felix, but it still makes him feel hotter and hotter - so he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then chan rubs harder, felix’s legs falling open and the only thing covering the wet spot on his underwear is his oversized hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>there’s silence for a second, and felix almost says something, anything, to make chan move faster – but then chan ducks down and licks a stripe up his cunt through his boxer shorts and he’s not entirely sure he could use words if he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>judging by the whine felix lets out, chan doesn’t even need to ask, takes felix’s whining and squeaking as an open invitation, and yanks his boxers down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and holy fuck, they’ve never seen anything more gorgeous in their life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>felix is completely shaven, which doesn’t come as much of a surprise when they think about it, and he’s so plump, so soft looking and puffy and chan feels their mouth watering. they aren’t even aware their long tongue has lolled out until they hear a small gasp from the pretty boy in front of them. chan thinks it’s cute, so they open their mouth wider, let their tongue hang out, and then they shove their face in between felix’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>felix already soaking and chan thinks that felix probably won’t last long – but really, they doubt they’re gonna let their pretty baby get away with only one orgasm, so the thought floats away while they fuck their tongue into felix’s cunt, feeling him tremble and squeeze around their tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>then they hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“channie... please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, so he speaks!” chan giggles, absolutely giddy that they finally have their baby talking to them, begging them for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and of course they’d never hesitate, never say no, not to something so soft and pink and needy looking up at them with teary eyes and spit covered lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>that doesn’t mean they won’t tease, though.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please what, lixie?” they whisper, biting into the soft and chubby skin of felix’s thigh and sucking when they hear him whine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please, fuck me. please. that’s what i summoned you for, isn’t it?” he pants out, and chan suddenly realises that they’ve got themselves a brat – watching as felix’s attitude comes out the more confident he gets.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what if i don’t, felix? huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>felix takes a deep breath. he doesn’t know where his sudden bravery is coming from, but he doesn;t have time to think about it right now when he says “then get the fuck out of my room. i summoned you here to fuck me, and if that’s not what you’re gonna do, then i’ll just summon something else willing to do your job for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>chan fucking growls. they lean in close, baring their fangs at felix and laughing when his breath hitches. the thought of anyone else, any other demon or angel, any other stupid disgusting hunman touching </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> felix, the felix that summoned them, has them seeing fucking red. they slam one hand against felix’s throat and undo their shorts with the other. felix moans when he catches sight of chan’s cock, so cute and pink – and he’s secretly watched enough porn in his life to know that chan definitely has the prettiest dick he’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you want me to fuck you, huh, felix?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan smiles, a sweet smile that almost makes felix forget that he’s about to get absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> – until chan slams into him and he howls.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan holds still for a second, because even though they’re dying to fuck felix into another dimension, they know that he likely needs to adjust to having something inside him. not that chan is big, because they’re not, but they know that they’re probably the biggest thing next to fingers that felix has had to take.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“move. move now, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan just grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck, please move. i’m gonna fucking die if you don’t move and fuck me now, please just–”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and then chan, not wasting any time and fucking into felix hard and letting out little breathy giggles whenever felix moans their name or rolls his eyes back into his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“good boy,” they whisper, their hands running over the soft skin of felix’s tummy where it peeks out from his hoodie. “such a good boy, taking me – ah, fuck, - so well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>felix doesn’t think he can form words, all he can manage are small whines and hiccups - all he can do right now is nod whenever chan asks him </span>
  <em>
    <span>who’s a good boy, who’s the best boy, which baby boy takes his demons cock so well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, channie,” felix gasps out, “i’m close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you want me to make you cum, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> felix whines and shakes his head, voice cracking when chan thrusts a little too hard and has his back arching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“because – ah – then this’ll be over.” he almost sobs, his brain turned to mush with no thoughts except how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>chan feels inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan coos at him and moves one hand to cup his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, baby,” they whisper, “it won’t be over that quick, i promise. i’ll keep fucking you until you want me to stop, okay lix?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>he nods. “yes, channie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“good boy,” they say, thrusting harder and moving one hand down to rub at felix’s clit. “now, cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and felix does. his toes curl and his back arches, and he has to quickly shove three fingers in his own mouth to stop himself from screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and when he finally stops convulsing, chan doesn’t stop. they fuck into him even harder, still whispering about what a good boy he is and how much they love him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“turn over, pretty baby.” they sing at him, and he wastes no time, is on all fours within seconds, whining at the loss of chan’s pretty cock inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>but then chan lines themselves up again and pounds felix even harder, felix having to brace himself against the wall so that the force of his demons thrusts don’t knock him over. chan moves a hand around to press his fingers into felix’s mouth, who responds by sucking on them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, chan almost forgets that felix is a virgin, because the way he sucks on their fingers is fucking sinful – his tongue lolling out and his spit dripping down chan’s wrist, letting out little soft gagging and slurping noises.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck, lix – you look like a whore down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that gets a reaction. felix whines louder and pushes his hips back, silently begging chan to give him more, to take more,to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>as long as he keeps making felix feel the way he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so tiny virgin felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> being called a whore? chan thinks they can work with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they take their fingers out of his mouth, move them to his throat and pull him up so that his back is against their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“are you a whore, lixie?” they ask, digging their sharp nails into the soft skin of felix’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“good. you’re my whore, felix. you’re so soft and pretty, and you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m yours, fuck, please let me cum again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan laughs. “of course, baby – cum with me. lemme finish inside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>felix almost has the mind to say no, not while he’s unprotected and only 18 and definitely not ready for a human baby, let alone a demon one if that’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span> – but instead he just whines and sobs out a “yes, please, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and chan couldn’t say no to that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>so his thrusts get faster and more messy – the sound of felix’s cunt dripping and squeezing around their cock and the cute pants he’s letting out and the tiny whines of chans name – all of them just push them closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“felix, baby, i’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i know. please. fill me, i’m yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>that’s all it takes. chan finishes with a growl of “mine” in felix’s ear, and the feeling of chan filling him up completely sends felix over the edge and he cums again, spasming and whimpering, letting out little hiccups of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>chan, chan, chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>they both whimper when chan pulls out. felix looks absolutely wrecked, whole body trembling and cum leaking out of him, ass still in the air on all fours. with a small click of their fingers, chan has felix cleaned up, and they gently pick him up and move him to his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>before chan can even make an attempt to leave, he hears felix whine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“stay.” felix mumbles, too fucked out and tired to do anything except make grabby hands in chan’s general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and chan knows they won’t be seen or noticed by his family in the morning, knows that they’ll vanish by then and come back for felix later, so really, it can't hurt to stay. anything for his felix.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“of course, baby.” they say, sliding in next to him and tugging him close, possessive and loving.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“had fun. stay here and do that forever, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>chan giggles. as if they could say no.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i will. promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>then felix is snoring, and chan relaxes against him, happy and content to just hold felix while he sleeps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading. ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>